Crush
by vanderwood
Summary: Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah Hyungseob bisa menonton video eyecontact-nya Sang Kakak Gebetan dengan tenang ketika ada trio kwek-kwek yang sibuk menggosip dalam radius satu meter darinya? [PD101]


**Crush**

by vanderwood

.

this is a work of fiction, no profit gained, I own nothing but plot.

 **notes:** definitely ooc! alternate timeline, crack treated seriously

.

.

"Jadi ya, kata Pelatih Shin Yoomi ..."

Sementara pojokan lain dari kamar asrama berukuran kecil ini sibuk bergosip, Hyungseob memilih untuk bergelung di atas kasurnya dengan iPad— milik Mnet, tentunya — di tangan. Ada sesuatu yang lebih ingin, dan baginya lebih penting ia lakukan, dibanding dengan menimbrung gosip kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melaksanakan _misi penting_ itu, karena di kamar hanya ada dirinya (beserta tim gosip yang sibuk sendiri) sementara rekan sekamarnya yang lain — Daniel, Seongwoo, serta Woojin — tengah dipanggil untuk _interview_. Tidak ada waktu yang lebih baik lagi dibandingkan sekarang, begitu pikir Hyungseob.

Jarinya menari lincah di atas layar iPad, membuka situs Naver TV kemudian sibuk menggulirkan layar untuk mencari video yang ia ingin tonton. Sebelum menekan _play,_ Hyungseob terlebih dahulu meraih _earphone_ yang selalu ia letakkan di pinggir bantal. Ia tidak mau suara dari iPad di tangannya sampai pada telinga trio kwek-kwek yang tengah bergosip — Jihoon, Jinyoung (yang kabur dari kamarnya hanya untuk nimbrung gosip dengan Jihoon), dan Samuel. Ketiganya memang anak baik-baik, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau akan ada lagi anak-anak yang datang untuk nimbrung, dan Hyungseob tidak mau ada yang penasaran ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

 _Terutama Daehwi_. Ya, terutama Daehwi. Anak itu memang tidak ada di sini tapi mengingat daya lekatnya yang begitu kuat dengan Jinyoung, kemungkinan kalau ia tiba-tiba datang ke kamar ini sangat besar. Kalau ia datang, lalu tahu apa yang sedang Hyungseob tonton saat ini, informasinya bisa tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Korea.

Tunggu dulu — memangnya apa sih yang ingin Hyungseob tonton sampai sebegitu diam-diamnya?

Tenang saja, bukan yang tidak-tidak kok. Jarinya kini mengetuk tombol _play_ pada video yang berjudul _**[Produce 101 season 2] 1: 1 Eyecontact | Ong Seongwoo - Get Ugly.**_

Sejujurnya, Hyungseob bahkan belum menonton video _eyecontact_ -nya sendiri. Ini adalah video eyecontact yang pertama kali ditontonnya. Sejak pengumuman rilis video _eyecontact_ , Hyungseob sudah merencanakan untuk menonton video ini pertama kali. Hei, wajar kan menonton video _eyecontact_ dari rekan satu grup? Wajar-wajar saja. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau rekan satu grup yang ditonton hanya yang itu-itu saja dan sambil bawa-bawa perasaan. Dan itulah yang tengah dilakukan Hyungseob sekarang.

Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun berstatus sebagai semi-selebriti karena kegiatannya sebagai _idol trainee_ , Hyungseob hanyalah anak muda biasa yang penuh rahasia apalagi menyoal hal-hal yang jatuh pada spektrum merah muda. Ia sama dengan gadis-gadis remaja yang memandang kakak kelas yang mereka kagumi dari jauh, atau para pemuda yang pipinya merona ketika berdekatan dengan gadis idaman mereka. Hanya saja, ia bukan mereka yang berani untuk mengambil langkah lebih jauh seperti menyelipkan surat cinta, cokelat Valentine atau malah mengungkapkan rasa — situasi yang sedang ia alami sekarang mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu semua. Karena bukan gadis di sebelah rumah atau pemuda teman mainnya sejak kecil yang ia kagumi, tapi kakak sesama _idol trainee_ dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa. Trainee berwajah aktor dengan kepribadian komedian, Ong Seongwoo.

Hyungseob tidak tahu persis kapan kekaguman itu dimulai — sejak ia berhasil naik kelas sehingga bisa berlatih bersama Seungwoo kah? Atau jauh sebelum itu, ketika tahap audisi dan penampilan Seongwoo berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian Hyungseob? Ah, sebenarnya tidak penting rasanya untuk mempertanyakan hal ini sekarang, karena Hyungseob sudah menerima perasaan itu sebagai bagian dari dirinya dan ia masih akan hidup dengan itu sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ia tentukan. Dengan situasi seperti ini, di mana mereka berdua adalah sesama _idol trainee_ dengan berbagai perbedaan — Hyungseob sebagai anak remaja yang belum boleh minum soju, sementara Seongwoo adalah orang dewasa dengan berbagai pengalaman dan wawasan tentang dunia — tentu saja kemungkinan perasaannya tidak terbalas selalu ada, bahkan bisa dibilang besar. Mana tahu Seongwoo sudah punya sosok dambaan atau tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan romantis dengan yang lebih muda. Banyak variabel tak terduga dalam situasi ini, makanya Hyungseob memilih jalan aman. Mengagumi saja dari jauh. Lewat pandangan, lewat dukungan, dan lewat apresiasi — contohnya dengan menonton video _eyecontact_ ini. Lumayan, tambah satu hitungan views. Ralat, tidak mungkin Hyungseob hanya akan menonton satu kali. Bukannya tidak mungkin Hyungseob akan mendonasikan sepuluh ribu _views_ hanya untuk video _eyecontact_ Seongwoo (video _eyecontact_ -nya sendiri? Ah, kapan-kapan saja. Jujurnya Hyungseob tidak terlalu peduli untuk sekarang).

Senyuman Hyungseob mengembang ketika salah satu bagian favoritnya muncul; ketika Seongwoo memperagakan ekspresi _lip-sync_ yang berlebihan. Dulu waktu latihan, ia tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika bagian tersebut muncul karena 1) Seongwoo memang sangat menjiwai, dan 2) tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri kalau Seongwoo memang berjiwa komedian — banyak hal yang ia lakukan terkesan kocak dan mengundang tawa. Ingatkan Hyungseob untuk menyimpan klip atau versi _gif_ dari bagian ini, nanti kalau ia sudah boleh pegang ponsel pribadi. Benar-benar deh, Hyungseob bersyukur orang yang ia kagumi adalah orang yang juga pandai melucu. Bisa bikin bahagia sekaligus tertawa geli, ibaratnya sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Video terus berjalan sampai tidak terasa sudah hampir memasuki bagian akhir. Hyungseob menahan napas ketika musik berhenti, karena setelah itu kamera akan men- _zoom in_ untuk memperlihatkan _ending pose,_ sesuatu yang sangat ikonik di dunia Produce 101. Hanya saja sebetulnya Hyungseob lebih memprioritaskan adegan yang terjadi sebelum _ending pose_ , bukan _ending pose_ itu sendiri. Saat-saat di mana Seongwoo dengan santainya merangkul bahu Hyungseob tanpa tahu kalau Hyungseob panas dingin dibuatnya.

 _Dang,_ tiba-tiba bahu Hyungseob terasa hangat lagi. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepala untuk kembali pada realita.

Pada akhir video, kamera memang tidak berfokus pada lengan Seongwoo yang melingkar di bahu Hyungseob, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri pikiran Hyungseob justru berfokus ke sana. Mengingatnya lagi membuat pipinya juga ikut memanas. Padahal, hei, seharusnya bagian rangkulan itu bukan kejutan lagi, kan? Mereka sudah berlatih ratusan kali, logikanya Hyungseob sudah terbiasa dengan rangkulan tersebut. Masalahnya cuma satu: perasaan dan logika sama sekali bukan sahabat akrab. Kalian tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan hanya dengan argumen berdasar logika. Meskipun Hyungseob menghabiskan seharian untuk mengatakan pada dirinya kalau seharusnya ia bisa bersikap biasa saja karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan rangkulan Seongwoo, ia tak bisa mengatur perasaannya semudah itu.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Hyungseob menekan tombol _replay_ , untuk menonton ulang video tersebut. Sekali rasanya belum cukup kalau video yang kau tonton adalah videonya orang yang kau kagumi. Hyungseob akan menontonnya sampai ia hapal detail-detail kecil dari video tersebut, sampai ia bisa memutar kembali video tersebut di benaknya ketika ia memejamkan mata di malam hari sebelum jatuh tertidur. Plus, ia bisa membantu Seongwoo dengan jumlah _views_ yang bisa ia berikan.

" _Hyung,_ lagi nonton apa? Kok serius amat?"

Hyungseob nyaris saja melempar iPad yang ada di tangannya jauh-jauh (dan itu tidak akan berakhir bagus, mengingat kasur Hyungseob ada di tingkat dua) ketika ia mendengar suara Samuel di sebelahnya secara tiba-tiba. Kepala anak itu menyembul di sebelah kasurnya dengan mata berbinar penasaran, melontarkan pertanyaan yang benar-benar Hyungseob hindari saat ini.

"Ngg … anu, itu …." Hyungseob menyelipkan iPad di tangannya ke bawah bantal pelan-pelan, berusaha agar Samuel tidak dapat melihatnya. "Video … badak melahirkan."

"Aaah." Samuel mengangguk-angguk dengan polos. "Hyung suka nonton video binatang, ya."

"Hehe, iya begitulah." Hyungseob menghela napas lega karena Samuel percaya begitu saja pada dustanya. Tapi sayangnya, dua makhluk lain yang berada di dalam kamar ini tidak sepolos Samuel, dan Hyungseob rasanya ingin menyatu dengan dinding karenanya.

"Bohong tuh, nonton video badak melahirkan kok mukanya merah," tuduh Jihoon telak— ya ampun, dari mana Jihoon bisa lihat sih? Penerangan di kamar ini tidak sebagus itu, lho. "Pasti bukan video badak, ya, ngaku."

"Ya ampun Hoon, masa' aku nggak boleh terharu melihat keajaiban alam semesta, sih." Hyungseob sendiri tidak tahu kalau mulutnya mampu menghasilkan omong kosong selevel itu. "Ini pipiku merah mungkin karena aku terharu."

Berbeda dengan Jihoon dan Samuel, Jinyoung justru langsung melancarkan aksi, tidak perlu melontarkan kata-kata. Ia menghampiri ranjang tingkat tempat Hyungseob ketika sang penghuni ranjang tengah sibuk membual kepada Jihoon, dan berusaha untuk mengangkat bantal tempat Hyungseob menyembunyikan iPad tersebut dari jangkauan penglihatan mereka. Beruntungnya refleks Hyungseob masih dibilang cukup bagus, sehingga ia berhasil mencegah Jinyoung untuk mengangkat bantal tersebut. Pada akhirnya, yang terjadi adalah adu kekuatan.

" _Hyung_ kenapa ditutup-tutupi sih, katanya cuma video badak melahirkan?" Telak. Hyungseob langsung buntu. Omong kosongnya tidak selancar tadi ketika Jihoon bertanya. Atau memang pertanyaan Jihoon barusan sudah menguras seluruh energinya untuk melontarkan omong kosong.

"K-kamu juga kenapa nggak percayaan! Kan sudah kubilang kalau videonya —"

"Harusnya kalau beneran video badak melahirkan nggak usah ditutup-tutupi kan, _Hyung_ ~" Lah, kini Samuel malah ikut-ikutan. Hyungseob kira anak itu benar-benar sudah menelan bualannya bulat-bulat. "Hayo lagi lihat apa, lihat yang seksi-seksi ya?"

"IH! TERNYATA KALIAN LAGI DI SINI, LAGI NGAPAIN HAYO KOK AKU NGGAK DIAJAK!"

 _Mampus. Ini dia si Daehwita datang._ Tampaknya memang keberuntungan Hyungseob sudah habis, jangan-jangan keberuntungannya memang terpakai semua oleh rangkulan dari Seongwoo.

Bukannya Hyungseob menyesalinya sih, tapi kan — cukup, sekarang bukan hal ini yang harus ia pikirkan. Bagaimana caranya agar rahasianya tetap terjaga adalah prioritasnya saat ini.

"... Kalian lagi ngapain, omong-omong?" tanya Daehwi penasaran setelah pandangannya jatuh pada Jinyoung dan Hyungseob yang sedang berebut bantal. "Perang … bantal? Tapi kan perang bantal nggak gitu, ya?"

"Hyungseob- _hyung_ main rahasia-rahasiaan," jawab Jinyoung santai sementara tangannya masih sibuk berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hyungseob dari bantal. "Bantuin sini, Dae."

 _Tidaaaaaak._ Hyungseob berteriak dalam hati. Ia semakin erat menggenggam bantalnya. Sumpah ya, anak-anak ini kurang hiburan atau gimana, kayaknya antusias sekali menggali rahasia orang. Jangan-jangan tertular mental gosipnya Jisung _-hyung_. Ayolah, Hyungseob hanya ingin mengagumi Seongwoo dengan damai, tidak perlu ditambahi dengan cie-cie dari para abege (di bagian ini Hyungseob tidak sadar kalau dia juga masih remaja) yang hanya akan membuatnya salah tingkah di depan sang kakak pujaan. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menjamin mulut-mulut ember di sini tidak keceplosan bicara pada Seongwoo soal perasaan Hyungseob? Tidak ada. Bisa makin mati gaya.

" _Hyung, hyung_ , lihat di jendela ada UFO!"

Kalau Daehwi pikir Hyungseob bisa termakan tipuan anak kecil seperti itu, sori, dia salah besar. Hyungseob sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia masih berkonsentrasi pada bantal yang harus ia pertahankan.

" _Hyung, hyung,_ di rambutmu ada cicak!"

"Eh, Seongwoo- _hyung_ dan Daniel- _hyung_ sudah balik~"

Dan pada akhirnya tipuan dari Jihoon-lah yang berhasil membuat Hyungseob melepaskan bantalnya karena kaget. Begitu ia sadar kalau Jihoon baru saja mengerjainya, bantal di tangannya sudah berada di tangan Jinyoung dan Jihoon dengan sigap menyambar iPad yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya dengan cepat padahal posisi Hyungseob saat ini berada lebih tinggi dari jangkauan nyaman mereka.

Keberuntungan Hyungseob benar-benar sudah habis.

"Oooooh …." Mulut Jihoon membulat begitu ia mengaktifkan layar iPad di depannya. Hyungseob mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa barusan ia menyembunyikan iPad tersebut di bawah bantal alih-alih menutup aplikasi yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menonton video tersebut. "Seobie nonton video _eyecontact_ , guys, tapi kayaknya cuma nonton yang Seongwoo- _hyung_ aja."

"Tunggu, siapa yang bilang kalau aku cuma nonton yang Seongwoo- _hyung_ —"

"Hm, kita coba cek _history_ -nya ya, teman-teman."

Park Jihoon dengan berjuta akal bulusnya. Hyungseob (kembali) menjerit dalam hati.

" _Wait, wait_ , kalau Seobie-hyung nonton videonya Seongwoo-hyung memangnya kenapa? Bukannya wajar ya …" Daehwi masih belum bisa membaca situasi. _Terima kasih, Dewi Fortuna!_

"Wajar sih, Dae. Tapi kalau nontonnya sambil senyum-senyum terus mukanya jadi merah kan HMMMM …." Jinyoung sama sekali tidak membuat situasi menjadi lebih baik (bagi Hyungseob, tentunya). Penjelasan Jinyoung barusan membuat Daehwi tertegun sejenak, kemudian seolah baru ada yang menyalakan lampu di dalam kepalanya, mulutnya membulat lebar.

"OOOOH! Ngobrol dong, ngobrol!" Daehwi bertepuk tangan kencang, terlihat sangat terhibur, entah kenapa. "Wah, aku baru tahu kalau Seobie- _hyung_ naksir—"

"KE-KESIMPULAN DARI MANA ITU!" teriak Hyungseob panik, sementara Jihoon, Jinyoung dan Samuel sibuk cekikikan. "Aku kan nggak bilang apa-apa soal —"

"Nggak apa-apa Seob, kita ada di sini untukmu." Jihoon menepuk-nepuk lutut Hyungseob, sebagai satu-satunya bagian tubuh Hyungseob yang bisa diraihnya dari tempatnya sekarang. "Kami paham kok, Seongwoo- _hyung_ kan beken dan kece, ibaratnya kita naksir kakak kelas keren yang cuma bisa kita lihat dari jauh kan? Aku nggak akan ganggu kalian lagi deh kalau kalian berdua lagi dekatan."

"Wah, terus aku jadi ingat kalau aku pernah ganggu Seongwoo- _hyung_ ketika lagi ngajarin Hyungseob- _hyung_ ," gumam Samuel penuh sesal. "Maafin aku ya, _Hyung_. Kalau aja saat itu aku sudah tahu …."

"Tunggu dulu, kalian bicara ngaco ah!" Hyungseob tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang, yang ia rasakan adalah rasa panas di sekitar pipi. Rasanya ingin jadi dinding saja.

Daehwi tiba-tiba menyeringai, kemudian bertanya. "Cie, gimana rasanya dirangkul gebetan, Seobie- _hyung_? Aku ingat lho, di evaluasi kemarin kan ada yang dirangkul tuh …"

"OH IYA BENAR!" Jihoon langsung menyambar, tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Hyungseob menghela napas untuk sementara. "Gimana, Seob? Senang? Masih sehat kan? Panas dingin nggak? Jantung gimana jantung?"

"AH KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH!?" teriak Hyungseob sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke atas bantal, diiringi dengan suara tawa puas empat remaja yang tampaknya sangat mudah sekali terhibur. Cukup dengan menggoda rekan yang sedang kasmaran saja sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka tampak bahagia.

Ah, masa muda.

.

.

.

 **addendum**

"Lho, Hyungseob sudah tidur? Tumben sekali." Itu adalah komentar Seongwoo pertama kali setelah memasuki kamar, pasca _interview_ yang dilakukannya bersama Woojin dan Daniel. Oknum-oknum yang membuat Hyungseob enggan meninggalkan ranjangnya dan memilih untuk berbaring menghadap tembok saja — Jihoon, Samuel, Jinyoung dan Daehwi — pergi entah ke mana, mungkin mencari cara untuk bisa menyelundupkan soda ke dalam kamar. Hyungseob, yang sebenarnya belum tidur, merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih keras karena alasan yang belum bisa ia tentukan. Mungkin karena Seongwoo baru saja bicara tentang dirinya, atau karena ia jadi sedikit lebih sensitif dengan kehadiran Seongwoo, apalagi sekarang rahasianya sudah dibongkar oleh kuartet kwek-kwek itu.

"Pura-pura tidur itu, _Hyung_." Hyungseob bisa mendengar Woojin menimpali — _what the hell,_ dari mana dia bisa tahu? Ingin sekali Hyungseob berguling-guling, tapi hal tersebut hanya akan membuktikan omongan Woojin kalau ia hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Hah? Pura-pura?" Seongwoo tertawa geli. "Kenapa juga harus pura-pura tidur?"

"Nggak tahu … mungkin menghindari panggilan _interview_ atau mau menakut-nakuti kita tengah malam nanti, siapa tahu." Woojin menjawab dengan datar. "Hyungseob kan gitu. Suka aneh-aneh."

Sebenarnya itu ide yang bagus, Woojin. Tapi sayangnya tidak berlaku di situasi kali ini.

"Ya ampun, bener juga! Hahahaha." Haduh, diiyakan pula. Apalah Hyungseob ini, dianggap sebagai anak-yang-suka-aneh-aneh di mata kakak yang sangat dikaguminya. "Seob- _ah_ , apapun yang kau rencanakan, jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh, ya! Hehe."

 _Sumpah_ Hyung _aku tidak merencanakan yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya ingin jadi batu untuk sementara …._

Yah, setiap orang memang memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda ketika rahasianya dibongkar — termasuk soal perasaan. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau Hyungseob menjadi lebih canggung setelah ada orang lain yang tahu soal perasaannya; hanya saja, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama merasa canggung. Ia ingin kembali pada situasi sebelumnya meskipun sekarang ada kuartet kwek-kwek yang siap menggodanya setiap kali ia berada di dalam radius satu meter dari Seongwoo. Tapi kapan?

Mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

.

.

.

 **a/n:** Tadinya mau nulis kentaki tapi masih pressed gara-gara hasil eliminasi kedua dan nulis tentang mereka bakal baper lagi jadi yaudahlah nulis yang lighthearted saja agar semua bahagia (?) Dapet ide ini sejak video eyecontact position eval rilis, which is 200 juta tahun yang lalu, tapi baru sempat nulis sekarang jadi maaf ya kalo idenya agak outdated.

Btw yang mau gosipin broduce (atau … apapun? lol) bareng bisa colek colek di twitter nuguettes! Tapi konten broduce-related yang ada di akun saya paling-paling cuma gushing and emo-ing over kentaki dan jihuna with occasional mnet cursing atau godain hyungseob jadi kalau yang nggak keberatan bisa poke poke saya di sana ok

Terima kasih sudah baca sampai sini!

regards,  
 **vanderwood.**


End file.
